


The LAST Loyal Colony

by KillItWithFire130



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Sealand is disguised as a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillItWithFire130/pseuds/KillItWithFire130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after America separated from England another nation was found by England that will shake the Hetalia world like nothing ever has....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The LAST Loyal Colony

A long time ago the nation of England was wandering around the country side with tears rolling down his face and a few injuries.

Not long before his colony America had made a bid for independence and there was a war because England did not want to let him go but he was not able to hold on and they lost.

Arthur Kirkland sat down on the grass in an empty field and was just looking around blankly when he heard a noise that sounded a lot like a child giggling.

He thought that it was some of the magical creatures that no one believed in following him to be sure he was alright but he heard it again and saw nothing so he followed the sound.

He moved through some bushes by a river and he stopped when he saw what looked like a small child splashing in the water and giggling happily, which made him smile a little.

Arthur watched a little longer and then he was surprised when the little boy turned and looked at him through strange looking eyes: "I have been waiting for you for a long time."

Arthur just looked on in shock for a moment but then he smiled and went to sit and talk with the small child, not knowing who he was but happy that he found someone he could talk with...

 

Current time...

Arthur Kirkland, also known as England was on a strange island with the Axis Powers and a few other nations that had been on the space ship with him.

The Earth had been invaded by these strange faceless creatures that had been going around the countries of the world turning everyone into one of them.

He and the other nations had been trying to fight them off but there was nothing that he was able to do and not much the others could do either.

Everyone but himself and Italy had been hit by the beams and was turning into one of the creatures. One of the beams was coming towards him and he was preparing to be hit when someone yelled: "NO!"

There was a loud rumble and a large stone wall grew out of the ground in front of him, blocking the beam so that he and Italy were not hit with it.

England and Italy turned in the direction the voice had come from and saw a tall figure in a black cloak lined in red with a small British flag in the front and the words 'Proud Colony' written on the back in red letters.

The tall man had messy yet long blond hair with a few red streaks and amethyst eyes that had strange black rings that made them seem almost hypnotizing.

He walked forward and looked at the aliens for a moment but then his hard face softened as he had a whispered conversation with the leaders of the aliens. He then handed a marker he had taken from Italy and said in a soft voice: "I hope that all of you have fun."

The leader of the aliens thanked him and then they changed everything back before getting back on their ship and going back to the planet that they had come from.

The unknown man turned around to look at England, who had tears of relief rolling down his face as he looked at him as well: "Thank God that you are safe young one!"

Arthur opened his arms and the unknown man dashed to where he was standing, hugging Arthur tightly with tears rolling down his face and all of the others staring at the scene.

England just held the young man and whispered to him for a little while but then they pulled apart and turned to face the group, England smiling proudly: "Everyone let me introduce you to Naruto Uchiha-Kirkland, personification of Whirlpool Country, the Elemental Nations and Atlantis. He is also my last and most loyal colony."


End file.
